God of Death and the lightning child
by sujulove
Summary: Female!Harry. Ashley and her two year old brother, Jack, were thrown out after their brother and Ashley's twin, Edward, 'became' the bwl. They grew up with Duo and Solo's gang. See how this changes the Harry we know from the books. Duo/Ashley
1. Prolog

A/N: Got a new idea and went with it. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Voldermort looked down at Lily Potter who he just stunned. Then at the twins and their three year old brother. The one year old girl looked at him with big elemered which grew distent and she started to speak in a clear creepy voice.

"The god of death has been born...He will be brought up fighting for the ones he love...He will loose many of his brothers and sisters to the dark ones...He will use the shadows to protact the children of the shadows...The god of death has been born..."

Voldermort looked at her in shock. He knew that the Potters had had some seers in their family but not anyone who told a prophecy at such a young age. Which meant that this little one was powerful. Just as he was about to kill her she told him another one.

"He will take everything from the lighting child...he will be the down fall of the mother natures children if he doesn't tell the truth...he will die at the hand of the betrayer of mother natures children...But the lightning child will have her protacters in form of the brother who would die for her, the god of death and the Dark Lord...He will take everything from the lightning child..."

He looked more shocked. Every wizerd, witch or magical creature knew that they were granted their magic and gifts from mother natures. And out there is someone who will destroy all her work. He vowed he would find him and kill him. But what shocked him more was that HE had been chosen as one of her protactors. He then vowed to do as good as a job he could. But first why he came here to do. He raised his wand and shot the killing curse at the little girl who just stared at him with a smile. He was shocked when the curse rebounced off some kind of white light. He felt the wormth of the light and knew that she was one of mother natures chosen and he wouldn't be able to kill her. It was then he felt the pain of his own curse. He watched as his body turned to ashes and he looked at the little girl who smiled at him. He noticed the scar in a form of a lighting bolt. _'He will take everything from the lightning child.'_ Rang through his mind. He looked at the girl sadly. She would grow up much like he did but he would do everything in his power to help her. He heard people downstairs and he disapeared with a small smile at the now sleeping child, after pressing a kiss on the girl's forhead. On her scar. He turned to look at the house to see the roof fall in. _'You will be safe for now little one.' _

* * *

Ashley looked at her twin. He was beeing praised as the boy-who-lived. She remembered everything of the night before. She had woken up by something cold kissing her forhead. She had seen the roof fall and cut Edward on the cheek. Leaving an L shaped scar. Everyone took that as the sign from Lord Voldermort and believed he had vanqished the Dark Lord. She then looked at her older brother who had pulled her into an hug when the partying had began. Jack was glaring at Edward but no one noticed. She sighed and she knew that they wouldn't stay here long.

* * *

Solo stared at Ashley weirdly.

"Why shouldn't we go to the market and steal some food for the young ones?" Ashley looked at her brother with a meaning full look.

"Because who ever you send will be killed by OZ soldiers." Jack's eyes went wide. He rushed to Ashley's side.

"Ash? Are you sure?" Ashley nodded.

"_She_ told me." Solo narrowed his eyes.

"Who is she?" Ashley just looked down and her brother sighed.

"Mother nature." Solo snorted. They argued for an hour before Solo sent Sarah and Freja.

Ashley was crying in her brothers arms when the girls left. They all thought she was some weirdo. Ashley and Jack had been thrown out on the streets a week after that night and they had taken themselves to L2 and Solo had taken them in to his gang when he saw Jack steal food for Ashley. They were know six and eight years old.

An hour later the news of the girls death came and Ashley wouldn't leave her brother's side while Jack just glared at everyone who tried to pin this on Ashley. Finally he exploded.

"She tried to fucking warn you and you wouldn't listen. So screw you." Everyone looked at him in shock before looking at Ashley who hadn't spoken since the girls left. Duo smiled sadly.

"Ash I'm sorry I didn't believe you. From here on out I will listen when you say something is wrong." Ashley smiled at him.

* * *

Jack looked at Solo's dead body. Ashley had said that she had been warned that something would dimish their numbers but didn't know what. A week later the plauge hit and took fifthteen people from their gang. Many had turned on Ashley blaming her for what happened making Ashley even more scared of here gift.

* * *

Duo and Ashley looked as Jack packed the few things that he owned.

"I'll come back for christmas and summer holidays. I promise." He said to Ashley who smiled sadly. He then turned to Duo. "I'm leaving her safety in your hands. I see on skratch on her and you are dead." Duo nodded and pulled Ashley into his arms.

"I promise to protact her with my life." Jack nodded and kissed Ashley's cheek before leaving. Ashley ran to the door where Proffessor Snape stood waiting for her brother so they could leave. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you Jack." He shouted after them. Jack turned and smiled.

"I love you too little sis." And then he portkeyed away with the proffessor. Duo put his arms around Ashley.

"He will be back Ash."

* * *

Three months after Jack left Ashley had a vision and ran to Duo who was talking to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.

"Duo." She yelled in panic. He turned and ran to her with the Father and Sister after him. When they reached her she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ash?" She throw herself in Duo's arms.

"Rebels will come and hide here tonight. No one will live passed sunrise because Oz Soldiers will storm the place and shot anyone in their way." The Father and Sister looked confused and Duo smiled sadly.

"We have never knew how but Ash has always been able to tell what will happen in the near future. Expcailly if something bad would happen to the gang. The first time no one believed her and we lost two of our healers." The Father looked shocked.

"A prophet." The Sister nodded.

"Come, we will get as many kids in the panic room as possible before they come." Ash raced to the play room where the other kids were.

"I had another vision." That had everyone turn to her. Even if many blamed her they knew that it would be their death to not listen to her. "If we don't get down to the panic room no one will survive past sunrise. Pack what little you can not live without and hurry down there." Everyone rushed. But there was just ten that made it to the panic room before the rebels were there. Ashley not being one of them. She shut the door before the rebles could see the little ones. The others looked at her in shock. "Do you want them to find out about the little ones?" They all shook their heads. "So are you going to fight for their lifes?" They nodded and knew that they would fight until the end.

When sunrise came only three was standing alive. Duo, Ashley and Micheal, Solo's little brother, plus the little ones in the panic room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like or if you don't get something tell me what you would like me to clear up.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashley looked outside on the frount yard of Hagwarts. It had been six years after that night and she knew Duo was out there fighting the war that was going on in the muggle world. Gundam Pilot 02. She knew that Duo was the supposed 'Maxwell Demon' who was attacking Oz soldiers at night after that night. Everyone called it a tradgy but she saw it for what it was. It was massaqure. Blood spilt from innicent children. The only ones in that church that was older then eightteen was The Father and The Sister. She snorted. People thought that what Voldermort was doing was bad. So far he had killed some high standing people. Like ten of them. Hell Voldermort wasn't the one doing the killing. It was Lucius Malfoy. Of course no one believed her except her brother and the Children of the shadows. Meaning the last kids that survived the massaqure. She had heard from Micheal, or Timothy as his adopted family called him, who was twenty one now, had gotten a job at NCIS. Sure he just started with the training but he was fighting for the fallen as he always said he would. Ashley looked around the Great Hall. The fallen. They were having a show for the fallen. Of course she and Jack wasn't thinking of the high people who died in the war of the wizerdring world but of the children of the massaqure. As it was the anniversary of their deaths. She watched as Pansy Parkinson talked about some kinda honory death. She snorted. That wasn't an honory death. She felt arms around her waist and looked behind her and saw Duo. He must have snuck in seeing as he wasn't invited. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered. Duo smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"It's nothing Ash. I'm glad to be here. You gonna be up there?" He asked and nodded toward the stage. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"For our brothers and sisters. Are you gonna have skype on so Micheal can see?" Duo nodded and took out his laptop. Ashley took out her wand and cast the necesery spells for it to work before he turned on the skype. Micheal's face showed up on the screen and Ashley waved Jack over.

"Hey Micheal, are you at work?" Jack asked as he saw the office looking backround. Micheal nodded.

_"Yeah. Just finished up my report. So Ash when is your turn?" _

"After this." Micheal smiled.

_"Well good luck okay? Make me proud little sis." _Ashley nodded. She looked at her clothes. They were all black. She had a black dress. The shoulder bands went around her neck and the dress reached down to her knees. She had black high heels. Her black hair was down to her shoulders. Her make-up matched her clothes. She had black masscara, black eye-liner, black eye -shadow and red lipstick. They heard someone yell for Micheal.

_"Hey Probie, what are you doing?" _Micheal sighed.

_"Talking to some friends. Come over here and I'll introduce you." _A man with brown hair and green eyes showed up beside Micheal. _"Tony, these are my friends. Or more like brothers and sister. The one with the braid is Duo, the one with the black make-up is Ashley and next to her is her older brother Jack. Guys this is Tony Dinozzo." _They all waved and suddenly it was Ashley's turn. She walked up on the stage. People gaped at her clothes but she walked up to the host who was actually her mother, Lily Potter. Lily smiled at her and handed her her head set.

"Well Ashley, you know this show is aired all over the magical communitys." Ashley just nodded. "Okay, so what do you have for us?" Ashley smiled.

"I will sing and dance. And in the backround will be showing a video." Lily nodded.

"Well go a head." Ashley went to stand in the middle of the stage. The music started and she started to sing.

"Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end."

* * *

Duo and Jack looked at the video and gasped. It was Ashley's memories of the massaqure.

"She really went all out, huh?" Duo asked and Jack numbly nodded.

* * *

"Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand."

* * *

In Voldermort's lair they were watching the show. They watched in awe as Ashley moved around the stage like she was born to dance.

"You will get into the hearts of alot of people, little one." Voldermort whispered.

* * *

"When darkness falls pain is all  
The Angel od Darkness  
Will leave behind and I will fight."

* * *

Micheal and Tony was in shock as they saw Ashley preform. Kate and Gibbs walked over to see what was wrong. Both looked in shock at the raw emotion the girl moved with.

"Who is she?" Kate asked.

"Probies friend Ashley Potter." Tony said and the three looked at probie who was watching with a sad yet proud smile.

* * *

"The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom."

* * *

The witches at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic looked at Ashley with jealousy. She was way to pretty and good for their liking but they felt pain as they watched the video playing in the backround.

"Ashley Potter, you are and honory Beauxbaton student." The headmistress said and the teachers nodded their agreement.

* * *

"Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end."

* * *

The boys at Durmstrang Institute for Magicak Learning was all getting hard watching her move. But they watched her with respect for what she was doing. She was spreading hope to the young.

* * *

"Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand."

* * *

Trowa and Heero looked in shock at the computer screen. When Duo had sent them a link they weren't expecting this and they wonderd what was going on.

* * *

"Hunt goes on deep in the night  
Time to pray down on your knees  
You can't hide from me  
Etern the light  
Until my last breath I will fight  
(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)."

* * *

Quatre and Rashid watched the girl on the screen sing with all her heart. Suddenly Quatre gasped.

"Is that Duo?" Sure enough there was a younger Duo fighting for his life along with his friends life on the video in the backround. Rashid sighed.

"It's the Maxwell Massaqure."

* * *

"Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But we'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the creatures of the night."

* * *

Wufei bowed in respect for the girl on the video.

"That's an Onna I can handle. Duo, you're a lucky man."

* * *

"Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end."

* * *

The Minister and all the others at the ministery looked at Ashley in new light.

"That girl can move." Tonks said and Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"And she got style."

* * *

"Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand."

* * *

The song ended and Ashley bowed at the appluse she was getting. She walked over to Lily and handed the head set back. Lily handed her a mic.

"I have to ask. What was the video in the backround?" Ashley smiled sadly.

"The Maxwell Massaqure. Which happened six years ago today. Thirdy kids, all under seventeen, fighting for their lifes and the ten young children who were in the panic room. Of thoes that fought three survived. Duo Maxwell, he took the Father's last name to honor his memory, Micheal who was fifthteen now go by Timothy Mcgee who is still figting for the fallen in the muggle world and me. I was nine years old that day and had to kill four people just to stand here today. And I meant what I sang. I will fight until my last breath." Everyone gaped at her. Lily shook a little.

"You know you don't have to fight, right?" Ashley shook her head.

"I wont be safe from the death eaters because I'm related to the boy-who-lived. And I won't let my brothers and sisters sacrifice go to a waste. I'll stand by my brother in this war and I will stand by the god of death in the war in the muggle world." Suddenly her eyes went white and her voice got creepy.

"The dark ones who wrongly slaughtered the children of the shadows will never be safe from the god of death...The shadows of the night is his weapon and playground...Until the last dark one is gone from the plane of exicitense no man, woman or child will be safe from the god of death...He will come fourth when the last child of the shadows is treatened...Then it's nothing that will stop the god of death from finishing his mission..." She shook her head and looked at the shocked people. She sighed sadly. The world just got a hell of alot harder.


	3. Chapter 2

Ashley had been ignoring everyone, execpt Duo, Jack and Micheal, since that day. She still couldn't face all their questions. She was sitting in her dorm room with her cellphone in her hand. Duo was suppose to call when he found out something about the others. Suddenly her cellphone rang. She answerd knowing that it was Duo.

"Anything?" She heard Duo sigh.

_"Haley and Sam were found yesterday in a ditch. This has OZ all over it."_ Ashley closed her eyes.

"Any word of the others?"

_"Tyler and Caleb are safe in their homes. They called in sick so that they could stay together. Ally and Henry are with their adopted families in DC. Micheal is watching out for them. Emily has been missing since two weeks ago. Erica and Daniel are with their adopted family in Spain. Marcus is with his girlfriends family in their cabin on L4." _Ashley sighed in relief. At least some of them are safe.

"Alright. Call me when you find anything on Emily or if someone else goes missing."

_"Sure thing love. See you when I see you." _

"Bye Duo." She hung up and went down to the commen room where Jack was. So was all the other Griffindors. Jack saw her and waved her over. He pulled her into her lap.

"Anything?" Everyone were watching thwm in confusion._ 'What are they talking about?'_ Ran through all their minds.

"Haley and Sam were found in a ditch yesterday and Emily is missing. But the others are safe at the moment." Jack tensed.

"OZ?" Ashley nodded.

"Well Haley and Sam's murders are on their hands but with Emily, no one knows." Jack sighed. Oz was going after their brothers and sisters. Both their cellphones vibrated.

_'Watch CNN, now.'_ The text said. It was from Micheal. Ashley and Jack turned on the TV the Headmaster had put in their commom room so the muggleborns could see if any of their families were killed. There was one in every common room and they only showed news channels from all over the world. They put on CNN.

_"A Navy officer was found today in the woods around his cabin. Along with him was his thirdteen year old daughter Emily. We will give you more on the murders as the investigtion continues. Now onto other things. Another OZ building blew up. OZ wouldn't tell us what was in the building but whatever it was, it was important enough for Gundam pilot 02, who was seen fleeing the scene of crime. But it and edicaded guess is that it has something to do with the Children of the Shadows. Seeing as there was an email sent to the leader of OZ the day before saying. 'If you don't stop hunting the children of the Shadows, I will come after you and your men. YOU won't get away with it like you did six years ago. Signed God of Death.' We all wonder who The god of death is and if the gundam's are working with him. More news will come at 11 pm." _Ashley was crying in her brothers arms. That's how The Potters, Dumbledore and Macgonagall found them. Lily wanted to run to her daughter but a glare from her oldest son kept her away.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked. Fred Weasley looked at them.

"The got a text on their cellphones and suddenly they turned on the tv. Whatever they found out got Ashley into tears." Dumbledore turned to the only two Potters he didn't have control over.

"Can you tell use what's going on?" He asked and Ashley glared at him.

"Oh I will tell you what is going. Our friends are getting killed of by OZ soliders. Haley and Sam where found in a ditch yesterday and Emily was just found in the woods with her father who is a Navy officer." She was getting hysterical and Jack was having trouble calming her down. He sent a glare at Dumbledore. He was about to get up and take Ashley to his dorm when a black owl flew in. It held out it's leg to Jack who took the letter ignoring the worning calls from his parents and the proffessors. He smirked at the proffessor and read out loud.

"' I'm trying to get your friends somewhere safe but the OZ soliders are always a step ahead of me. Take care of your sister after all you, the god of death and I were chosen by mother earth to protact her lightning child. With all my love Thomas Marvolo Riddle.' So much for your fear of opening up letter from a unkown." Everyone who didn't know who the man was were confused but thoes who knew had wide eyes.

"What did he mean by 'chosen by mother earth to protact her lightning child'?" Lily asked. Ashley, who had calmed down after hearing the letter, answered.

"Why don't you check the Department of Mysterys. Oh wait you can't because only the people the prophacey is about can take it down from the shelf." She said before pulling her brother towards the girl dorm room. Just as Fred was about to warn them, Jack changed into a woman. James gasped.

"He got my mother's metamorphmagus abilities." Everyone looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "My mother was a Black." That cleared everything up. Dumbledore sighed as he watched the now two girls go up to the girl dormatory.

"James, I'm sorry to say but your daughter and eldest son are not on our side of the war." He said sadly and both James and Lily sighed sadly. Fred and Goerge glared at them.

"You three are nuts." Fred said and Macgonagall glared at them.

"Don't talk to the headmaster like that." The twins turned their glares at her.

"We will fucking talk to the basterd how ever we like. You just like that because you're fucking the man." Goerge spat and Macgonagall looked scandeliced. They turned back to the Potters, who had been joined by their son, and Dumbledore.

"Just two days ago Ashley told all of the magical communitys that she was going fight along side her brother to her last breath." Dumbledore smirked at them.

"She could have talked about her other brother." Fred smirked at that.

"You just lost your inventors and missed the chance to have an full blooded seer on your side."Fred said and Dumbledore smirked at that the looked disapointed.

"So you're joining the dark side." Goerge smirked back at him.

"I know for a fact -many-fucking-names-Dumbledore, that Thomas M. Riddle was once your aprantice. But he then knew your real plans for the magical world and went against you. You couldn't have him spilling your secrets. So you created Voldemort to cover them up. Mr. Riddle knew no one would believe him so he met you half-way. He knew that the only way anyone would be safe from your clause were if you yourself were dead." He said and Dumbledore paled but everyone started shouting at them. Telling them to stop lieing. But when Fred held up his hand they went quiet.

"You should never mess with a prankster,_ headmaster_, They leave behind evidence only another prankster would find. You see our uncles left behind journals for us to read. They gave them to our mother to give us on our tenth birthday so we would know what we were dealing with before we got here." Goerge nodded.

"They included your plans to poison them on the next Order meeting. Then made it look like Death Eaters killed them. If you even looked at the high ups the so colled dark side is killing you would see that they are high ups you had in your pocket and wouldn't change their minds about you. He is going after you Die hard believers. Your followers though are easy enough to turn. But you will never win this war seeing as Ashley told two prophecies that night. And you will never hear them seeing as the first is about the god of death. The other is about Jack, Voldemort and the god of death. God luck finding him." With that they left to their dorm.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a really short one. But I have just started school again and I haven't have much time to write so I thought I would update this one now. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Albus called an Order meeting. When he saw that everyone was there he explained what had happened.

"Are they really going dark, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a quiet and sad voice. Albs put on a sad look and nodded.

"And they are pulling your twin sons with them. The Potters can witness that they told me that we had los tour inventors." Everyone gasped and started to sob. Albus looked at her saddly but on the inside he was cheering. He had just succesfully turned the Weasleys against their own. He loved the power he had over people.

* * *

Meanwhile Michael and his team were working non-stop to find Emily's killer. Micheal were checking the family's bankrecords. He smirked at what he saw but then wiped the smirk of his face.

"Boss. The wife had transfered 100.000 dollors to a Major Simens a day before the murder. And Major Simens is an oz soldiers. So much for oz not killing street kids." Everyone frowned at him.

"Emily wasn't a street kid." Michael just nodded and ignored the rest of them in favour to texting Ashley about the news. Just then Abby came running out of the elevator.

"Gibbs, you need to see what I found." She put up a blog on the tv moniter. "This is Emily's blog. Read this." She zoomed in on the last post.

_The Children of the shadows forever. I proudly am one. But to my fellow Children: we are in **danger**. Oz is trying to kill us of. They already got two of us. Stay together and protact each other. Emily, former Healer of Solo's gang and healer of The Children of the shadows. Peace out. _

Michael closed his eyes to not let the tears fall. Even in her last moments Emily wanted them to stay together. He felt eyes on him and looked to his right to see his team looking at him. He sighed.

"Boss, you're looking at one of the protactors of the Children of the shadows. There is two more protacters out there. One is tracking down the few Children that are left. Emily is right. Oz already killed two of them and now Emily. How many more children have to be killed before oz stops?" With that he went back to his desk and started to pack his things.

* * *

Tyler and Caleb were running in the forest.

"How did they fin dus so quickly?" Cale basked. But Tyler didn't have time to answer as he was pulled behind a tree. Caleb stopped to help but saw that Tyler was gone. He looked around were was Tyler.

"Don't worry. We're here to get you into safety. We're friends of Ashley's." Caleb looked at the blond man who spoke. He sighed in relief and felt himself beeing pulled through a straw.

* * *

Ashley smiled at the letter she had gotten from Tom. At least two of them were safe. She took out her phone and texted both Michael and Duo. She ran to the boys dorm and threw herself in Jack's arms.

"Tyler and Caleb are safe. Tom has them."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: again sorry about the long wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Tom Riddle glared at his Death Eaters. They had been lazy and missed one of little one's friends. He had tried to get Erica in time but his stupid Death Eaters wouldn't do as they were told and now Erica was dead. He sighed and went to his room so he could send a letter to his little one.

Ashley was in the Great Hall when the letter came. As she read it he could feel her brother's arms around her. When she finished it, she had tears running down her face.

"Erica is dead." She whispered. "Tom wasn't fast enough. He got there when they had just killed her and her little brother." Erica was one of the few who got adopted. The others were just foster kids. She sighed sadly. "Now it's just Ally, Henry, Daniel and Marcus left. Michael is watching over Ally and Henry but the other two are alone at the moment."

Everyone in Hogwarts was trying to understand what was going on with the two unfamous Potter siblings. After the consert for the fallen they had pulled back and not talking to anyone except for the Weasley twins. And when they did they just talked about death, funerals, something called the Gundam pilots and NCIS. This is the evidence Dumbledore used to call them dark but only his Die Hard believers trusted him on that. The Ministery had sent Aurors to help protact the school with spells on them so that the Head of departments, other Aurors, unspeakables and the minister could see through their eyes with a simple password. Or if they that it was important enough the Aurors on duty could call them up to show them what was going on. And since the consert The Death Eaters had stopped all attacks.

Lily Potter watched her daughter and first born son. They were really close but they ignored Edward all together. She remebered when they left them at the orphanage.

_Flashback:_

_Lily was cooking for her little Edward when Dumbledore Floo'd in. She smiled at him._

_"What can I do for you Albus?" Albus smiled sadly at her. _

_"You know that Voldemort will be back right?" Lily frowned and nodded. "Well I have seen that at least Jake hates Edward and it's possible that he will give Edward to Voldemort when that day will come. And I fear that he is turning little Ashley too." Lily looked shocked. _

_"W-what are we suppose to do?" Dummbledore smirked on the inside but looked sad on the outside. _

_"Sadly I think it's best to leave them at an orphanage." Lily nodded and after Dumbledore left she went to talk to her husband. That night they left them at Sophia's orphanage._

_End of Flashback._

She was sad to see them go but she had to protact her son. She didn't even know that Jake went to Hogwarts before it was Edwards turn and she started to work as a Charm proffessor for first years to fourth years. James was still an Auror along with Sirius. Remus had stopped talking to them after they left Jake and Ashley at the orphanage. She still remembered that fight.

_Flashback:_

_"You did WHAT?" Remus shouted when he heard what had happened to his cubs. They saw his eyes shine amber and they knew he was fighting to controll the wolf. Remus turned to James and Sirius, who supported their choice. "You two are thrown out of this pack. Your crime? Abondoning the cubs and in doing so betrayed the pack." Both James and Sirius flinched but didn't back down. Remus turned to Lily. "The same goes for you. You're thrown out of this pack and in revenage to the abondon cubs I here by curse you to never be able to be a mother again." Lily glowed and they knew that Remus had used his job as alpha of the pack to make the curse and the magic of the pack did his bidding. James growled. _

_"Who are you to curse my wife?" He yelled and Remus growled back before hitting him in the face. _

_"Your formar alpha. And James tell that bitch Dumbledore that I will make sure that he can't get even one werewolf ally in this war." With that he left._

_End of Flashback._

And true to his curse Lily would never be a mother again. As for his promise any member of the Order that went near a pack came back with deep wounds. She also remembered when she saw Jake and Ashley for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_Lily was watching the first years being sorted. She was waiting for Edward's sorting but was shocked when Mcgonagall said:_

_"Ashley Potter." Everyone was shocked when a girl with midnight black hair and elemerd eyes walked up to the professor to be sorted. And soon the hat called Griffindore and the only one to clap was a third year Griffindore. Ashley gave a blinding smile and ran right into the guy's arms. _

_"Jake." She sqealed and the guy chuckled. _

_"Good to see you too sis." He answered shocking the student body again._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Meanwhile at the the NCIS HQ.

Gibbs had been thinking about what Ashley Potter had said in the video.

'_There are only three survivers. Duo Maxwell, Micheal, aslo known as Timothy Mcgee and me._ His agent had watched people he knew and loved go down while beeing forced to continue fighting for his life and a couple kids in a panic room. How can he eveb get up in the morning?' He looked at Kate and Dinozzo and saw the concered looks they threw at Mcgee. He stood up making them look at him he motioned to them to follow him. On the way down to Abby's lab he called Ducky and told him to meet him in Abby's lab. As soon as they got to the lab Gibbs pushed Mcgee down on Abby's office chair. Ducky arrived just at that moment.

"Jethro what's going on?" Gibbs told Ducky and Abby about the skype inncident.

"And then she said. '_There are only three survivers. Duo Maxwell, Micheal, aslo known as Timothy Mcgee and me.'_" Abby gasbed and looked at Mcgee who looked annoyed.

"So what I am a surviver of the Maxwell massaqure? I survived. I got adopted. I got a new life with a chance for me to continue to do what I have always done." Kate looked at him.

"And what's that?" Mcgee sighed.

"To fight for the fallen." Just then his phone went of. "Hello." He answered and heard a scared Ashley on the other line.

_"Micheal, Oz isn't going after Children of the shadows, they are going after the survivers of the massaqure. They're getting redof the witnesses to their invalment in the whole innicent and don't care who they are going to have to kill in the prosses."_ Micheal groaned.

"A safe house?" He asked which made his team look at him.

_"Tom will get you to the other Children." _

"When?"

_"As soon as you give the okay." _

"Well tell them to be here in ten."

_"Sure thing. Be safe Micheal." _

"You too." With that he hung up and looked at his boss. "Boss, Oz isn't killing the Children of the Shadow." Making them frown.

"You are suppose to be their protactor and you deny that they're getting killed? Some protacter." Tony said making Mcgee glare at him.

"Don't you dare. I care more about them than my own life." He hissed before turning back to Gibbs. "What I was going to say was that they aren't killing the Children but the survivers of the massaqure. They don't want anyone out there to be able tell about their invalment. And boss, these guys don't care if they kill innocent people in the prosses." Abby and Kate gasped while Tony's jaw dropped. "There will be a ride for us to a safe house here in ten minutes." Gibbs nodded and told everyone to take their over night bags and be ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

True to Ashley's word, DE's arrived to take them to a safe house. When they got there they saw that everyone except Duo was there. Ally, Henry, Daniel and Marcus saw him and smiled.

"Micheal, it's good to see you again. This your team?" Ally asked after she had hugged him. Mcgee nodded.

"Yes, these are my fellow agents Tony and Kate. This is our boss Special agent Jethro Gibbs. Next to him is our ME Ducky and our forensic specialist Abby. Guys these are Ally, Henry, Daniel and Marcus." They all greeted each other. Just as they were about to continue talking Ashley walked through the door with Jack following her.

"Good everyone is here. Everyone sit down." As she said that a table of food apeared out of no where. Everyone except the Children of the Shadows looked shocked. Mcgee smiled at her.

"Hey Ash, how have you been?" Ashley smiled.

"Good. And if you're wondering where Duo is, he got a mission just before you guys arrived. They will come here as soon as it's done and will be operating from here." Mcgee nodded and sat down along with the others.

"They?" Abby asked and Ashley smiled at her.

"The Gundam pilots of course." Everyone gasped except the Children of the Shadows.

"Gundam pilots? You know who they are?" Gibbs asked angrily. Ashley looked offended.

"Know them? Of course I know them. 02 is my boyfriend." Abby gasped.

"But they kill people." It was Ally who answered her.

"Well what would you do to protact your home. And besides Duo has been killing Oz soldiers long before that. He is the Maxwell Demon after all." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Maxwell Demon? I thought it was some made up story." Tony said and Marcus snorted.

"Duo was just taking revenage on the people that killed his family. We may have been a street gang but we were and always will be a family. Ally and Ash are my sisters while Jack, Duo, Henry, Tyler, Caleb and Micheal are my brothers. Micheal, Duo and Jack protact us from danger as good as they can while Ash is our seer and cook. Ally is our spy while Henry and I are the snatchers. We stole what we needed to survive." Ducky frowned.

"Whose the healer?" They all looked sad.

"That would be Emily. You investigated her death." Henry said and Kate looked around.

"You said Tyler and Caleb, were are they?" Ashley smiled.

"They are currently on their way here. Tom focused on the people who weren't safe before he moved the once he already had." Just then three people walked in. Two blonds with blue eyes. Cleary twins. And a man with brown hair and red eyes. He smiled at Ashley who stood up and went to hug him. He kissed her cheek.

"Everyone is safe, little one." She nodded.

"Thanks Tom. Why don't you eat something?" Tom shook his head.

"Can't I have a meeting with the minister. He should see the evidence against Dumbledore and hopefully do the right thing." She nodded and watched him go. Hopefully by this time tomorrow the world would know who the real dark lord was. She herself had a meeting with the press in two hours. She would go public with her side of the massacure. She would put the target on her by doing this but this way people would see what Oz was really like. She turned to the others.

"Feel free to rest and eat. I will be back. I have a meeting with a reporter in two hours." With that she left for her room to make herself ready for the interview.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the wait. One chapter left.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

In her business suit she walked into the HQ of London News. Her interview was starting in two minutes. She went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Ashley Potter. I'm here to meet a Miss. Anderson." The girl nodded.

"Yes, she's in the office one level up and to the right. Her name is on the door." Ashley nodded and went up the stairs. When she found the right office she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ashley walked in and smiled.

"Hello I'm Ashley Potter." Miss. Anderson nodded.

"Yes, you're here for your interview. Wait a minute. I'll record this." She said and took out a tape recorder. "Yes Miss. Potter, you had information on the Oz organation, is that correct?" Ashley nodded.

"Yes, I have. In fact I'm here to prove that Oz is nothing but cold blooded killers who are hiding behind lies to make the goverments trust them and give themselves more power." Miss. Anderson looked shocked.

"Why would you say that?" Ashley smiled sadly.

"You remember the Maxwell massacure?" Miss. Anderson nodded.

"Yes, we all do. It was horrorable night. What about it?" Ashley took a deep breath.

"It was Oz soldiers that killed everyone. In fact they had a chance to just leave with rebels as they had surrenderd. But instead they started shooting the rebels and then at the children and the father and sister. They didn't want anyone to survive so they could blame it on the alliance." Miss. Anderson looked shocked.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm a surviver." Miss. Anderson gasped.

"A-a surviver? We didn't know anyone survived." Ashley nodded and showed a scar on her shoulder that a bullet had done when it went through it.

"We had heard rumors that rebels were on their way to us so we hid as many kids in the panic room as we could but we only had ten kids in there when the rebels arrived. The rest of us fought when Oz started shooting up the place. We didn't have anyother choice if we wanted to survive. We knew no one would believe us so we ran." Miss. Anderson looked at her in sadness.

"Why did you come forward with this now?"

"Because Oz found out that there were survivers and are killing us of one by one. Haley and Sam Sanders who were found in a ditch two months ago were two of ours along with Emily Stocks and Erica Wilson. We all have gone into hiding with our loved ones since Oz don't care about who ever you are with at the time. They will not leave witnesses." Miss. Anderson looked close to tears.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Ashley gave her a photo.

"This is a copy of a photo taken two weeks before the massacure. As you can see they are all in the picture." Miss. Anderson took it and gasped. Sure enough there were the children who had been murderd a couple months ago and the last one was last week.

"Thank you Miss. Potter for beeing brave enough to come forward with this information." Ashley nodded.

"I just hope this will make people understand who Oz really are and that we will be safe again to walk down the streets without fear to be killed simply for surviving." Miss. Anderson nodded.

"Thanks again."

* * *

Next day London News were printed and sold all over England and soon it was on the news. The world was told their story and Ashley was again interviewed on live tv along with the other survivers. Except for Duo of course. But his part in the massacure was soon reveled to the world when the gundam pilots won the war and peace was started with the preventers what was formed to hold the peace.

* * *

In the wizerdring world were different news were spreading. All because an article in the Daily Prophet.

_**The real Dark Lord!  
By Janet Parkingson**_

_**Today came to shock when this reporter was called into a meeting with the Minister and Voldemort himself. Voldemort was going to tell how this whole war started. **_

_**"It started in 1958 when I was an apprantice of Albus Dumbledore. I was going to be a transfiguration master but does dreams went down the drain when I found out what really was going on. Albus Dumbldore was slowly but surly taking over the magical world. And if he did he would have the world worshiping him like a god. He would decide who was going to do what. Hogwarts would be the only school in the world and only the lucky ones would be able to go. Forget about magical creatures. He would have them all rounded up and killed. No matter if it was a light or dark creature. You weren't human and you were going to die. He also had book on who were going to be married to whom. He had the house-elfs dosing the food with love potions. Don't blame the potion masters that made them. He threatened to kill their families if they didn't. And because I found out about this he started the rumor about me beeing a dark lord so a gathered supporters to take Dumbledore out. We tried going within the law but no one would listen. No all we heard was; 'Albus is a hero, he wouldn't do that.' 'Albus killed Grindelwald, he wouln't do that.' So we decided to take the fight to him." Voldemort said and the Minister asked for prouf of any of this. Voldemort handed him a copy of Dumbledore's little black book. **_

_**"I was able to make a copy of it before he found me. I also spelled it to be self uppdating as Dumbledore wrote in his own." He explained and this reporter was shocked to see that most couples in this world were dosed with love potions. This reporter included. **_

_**"But what about Grindelwald, Mr. Voldemort?" Asked the Minister in desperate hope for this all to be a lie. **_

_**"Ah but as anyone noticed how one Marcus McGonagall, brother of Minerva McGonagall, looks alot like Grindelwald. I had Lucius Malfoy do some digging. There is and never has been a Marcus McGonagall. They were spelled to believe that he was apart of their family but there isn't any birth record of him ever beeing born. And minister call me by my real name Tom Riddle." This reporter was shocked to hear that the man Albus Dumbledore was famous for killing was alive and well. This will be investigated. **_

_**More about Love Potion victums on page 4.**_

_**More about Albus Dumbledore's past on page 5.**_

Dumbledore was arrested and given the kiss. Grindelwald was put in askaban. People all around the world reported things the two had done to them. Minerva McGonagall became the headmistress and people were given the attidote for love potion or any other potion they were given. Ashley and Jack were shocked to find out that their parents were victums to imperio and a dozen other curses. The Longbottoms were found to have been awake for five years but had been given potions to stay asleep. The Weasley parents were proven to have known about everything but claimed that Dumbledore had threatened to kill their family. All in all the world was free.

* * *

Five years later.

Ashley watched as her family were goofing around with Duo at her side. They were both 20 now and she was pragnent with twins. They had gotten married after she had graduated from Hogwarts. She had used some of the money from her vault to rebuild Maxwell church and Orphanage. With a statue on the front yard long with a memorial stone for does who died in the massacure. Duo was working with the preventers. Jack, who had married Daphne Greengrass, owned the garage he always dreamed of owning while Daphne was home with little Emily and little Sam and was pragnent with their third child. Henry and Marcus were proud students at MIT. Ally was going to Law school at Harvard. Tayler and Caleb were doing their last year of high school. Daniel were doing something for the military. Top secret. He would be arrested for treason if he told, so it's pretty secret. Micheal continued to work for the fallen and was engaged to a Amber Stevens. The Weasley twins opened their joke shop and were still not talking to their parents while their siblings were always welcome. She sighed happily. This was life.

* * *

A/N: Finished. Hope you like it. And I want to thank everyone that reviewed or put this story on alert. Thanks for you support during this story.


End file.
